The Legend of Zelda: Omega
by Chyld of Apathy
Summary: What if you were given a second chance to save the world... but the enemy knew?
1. part 1

The Legend of Zelda: Omega  
  
This story takes place after the events of The Ocarina of Time; nothing from Majora's Mask influenced this story.  
  
Part I: The Meeting  
  
A chill breeze found its way through Links' window. Stirring himself awake, he looked around his small room, thinking it had all been a dream. The Princess, the death of the Great Deku tree, even Navi; it had to have been a dream. He looked at his hands, seeing them the way they were when he had gone to bed that night before the dream had taken place; yes they were small. He had hoped against hope that he would be older, as he was in the dream; capable of complex tasks and fighting with the vigor of a true hero. He buried his head in his hands and sighed a long sigh. Dreams don't last forever.  
  
He forced himself out of his bed and through the doorway of his room, looking down upon his beloved Kokiri Village. He smiled, a part of him were glad that the dream was just that. How could he leave such a wonderful place behind? The friends he had here, the simplicity of life; no, there would be no turning away from a place as wonderful as this. He hopped on the ladder and slid down landing quickly onto the soft green grass. A moment later he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Saria.  
  
"There you are!" she smiled to him as she rounded the bin, her bright eyes reflecting the life that beat inside of her body, "I've been looking for you all morning. Did you sleep in late again?"  
  
Link smiled with a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, looks like I did. I had the strangest dream though, I dreamt that."  
  
"Saria! Link! Come quick!" A voice called to them from the other side of the glen.  
  
Saria casts a curious look to link as he shrugged meekly. The two of them took off in a flash to see what was going on.  
  
'This path is so familiar,' Link thought to himself. It was the path that led to the Great Deku Tree. As the group, seven in total, rounded the last turn the massive out line of the Great Deku Tree could be seen; silhouetted against the morning sun. All around the ground, dead leaves lay as if fall had taken the premise to come early, but as the group got closer, they saw that the Deku Tree was no longer. Its branches were withered and the once brilliant brown of the bark had turned to a rusty green color, seemingly over night. Link stood in awe; what had happened here? Then he remembered his dream. No! It could not be! Dreams have no way of affecting the world we live in!  
  
Link grabbed Saria's hand as they got closer. "Saria. what happened?"  
  
Saria turned and looked at him. "Don't you remember? Think Link, you were there when it happened." Gently he released her hand as she dashed forward with the others. He stood a moment, thinking. Did he really remember? The dream. only a dream, he had to remind himself of this. He shook his head and began to run after the two when a blinding light flashed before his face. He stumbled backwards onto his back, gathered himself quickly he looked around. A small giggle, coming from all directions spoke.  
  
"Link. I'm so glad you made it today. it's very important. Come now we must hurry."  
  
He watched the light zip off to the others. "Navi?" He said to himself as he stood. The others had made a tight circle around a new sprout. He shook his head and continued onward. He caught up with the group as they started to sit down around the sprout. Saria looked to him with a smile and a wink. He returned her smile; she had a way of making him forget all of his problems. He searched the group, the faces of them all, they seemed to be in complete and total happiness, as if this new being had been here for weeks.  
  
The sprout opened its eyes slowly and looked to all of them. Knowledge and understanding seemed to pour from it as it had from the Great Deku Tree. It bowed slightly to each of them, as there wasn't much a trunk to this new being yet, still half way from the ground, and it stood about the height of a normal Kokiri. Then it spoke to them. And the words. the words seem to be soothing as rain, and comforting as a fire on a winters eve.  
  
"My children", the voice began," I am thankful that you have come today. Before you ask, there is a reason that only a select few of you are here. those reasons I keep to myself at this time. But know this, all things will become clear in the near future." A slight unease coursed from the last words spoken, but still it continued, "Soon there will come a time when decisions will be made. Dark times are coming to the lands of Hyrule. Dark indeed. The clouds to the west may have settled for now, but they will soon rise again. And when such a time comes.this forest will be forced to make a decision. To live on as the Children of the Forest. or to die."  
  
A long pause followed the last phrase as the sprout looked at each of the Korkiri in a timely manner. But the words that it spoke were the truth. They had to be, a sprout from the Great Deku Tree, only wisdom could be passed on from such a wonderful being. The sprout smiled to the group and continued.  
  
"Fear not, for there is always a way in which we can avoid all things happening. One of you knows. One of you has lived such a life. One of you alone has the power to stop this end from coming." The sprout stopped and looked directly at Link. Link gasped and almost fell over. All other eyes found their way to him also. How. how could the sprout have known his dream? Then again in his dream the sprout had taken place of the Deku Tree, he was now certain that it was no longer a dream.  
  
"Link?" This was the only word Saria uttered to him. Her smooth hand reached out for him, reluctant for him to touch her or else a worse fate fall on her, he leaped to his feet and bolted out of the glen. Navi was close behind him begging him to slow down.  
  
"Fear not for him, Saria," The sprout said calmly to her, "He knows what he has to do, and what he already has done."  
  
Saria lowered her head and crossed her hands in her lap, "Will it be the same. the same as his dream?"  
  
The sprout lowered its eyes, "No. This is different. What Link had accomplished before, he has only managed to give us more time. I pray that he does not delay too long. The fate of Hyrule rests in his hands once more."  
  
Saria lifted her head, a tear few from her eye and she flashed her trademark smile, " I know he will. Link will not fail us. He has a good heart, a strong will." She turns away to look in the direction that he fled, then she spoke quietly to herself, "I hope he does not fail. for me." 


	2. part 2

Part II: Destiny's Calling.  
  
Link threw himself onto his bed, a soft sob ebbed from his heart. What he had heard was something beyond his understanding. Everything that had happened to him, everything he thought had been a dream was real! The fight with Ganon, the sages, the fall of Hyrule; it was all going to happen. The only question was when? When would his destiny call him into action again? How long. how long until he is to meet his fate, how long until he faced Ganon once more? He thought of these things and his eyes opened into full tears.  
  
Navi, finally making it to his room, fluttered beside him. "Link.Link? It will be ok. I know what you are going through, that you have to live these things all over again. I know Link. remember, I was there with you through everything. We made a good team didn't we?"  
  
Link lifted his head slowly, his face reddened from his tears. "Yes, Navi. we did work good together. And." He takes a deep breath, " I think that this time I should go at this alone."  
  
Navi fluttered back, "What?! Link, Why? I though that we were."  
  
"I know Navi. but please, I don't want anything to happen to you." He held out his hand to her, she quickly flew to it and perched on his finger, "You are too great of a faerie for me to risk your life again." He smiled at her as the tears came once again.  
  
"Oooh, Link. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But. But. if you leave. there will be nothing for me here. No one. Link. I want to go."  
  
Link stared at the small faerie. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you Navi! There is no way that I could survive on my own anyway." He wiped his tears away with his free hand. "Now, the only thing is. when?"  
  
Navi fluttered into the air. " No better time than the present, right?" After that she flew quickly out the door, leaving Link to ponder things on his own.  
  
Although it was only mid afternoon, he was tired, so awfully tired. He pulled the blankets over himself and was quickly asleep.  
  
"LINK!! NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"AHHHH! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"  
  
Clash! Swish! Clang!  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAH!! GIVE UP!"  
  
"Unnnnngh. NEVER! AAAAAAAH!"  
  
"LINK!"  
  
"AAAAAARGH!!!!"  
  
"GIVE UP! YOU CAN NEVER WIN!"  
  
"LIIIIN."  
  
Splut!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Link shot out of his bed, leaping to the floor in a low guarding stance: his breath heavy and his heart racing.  
  
"W-what was that?" He slumped to the floor and rested his back against his bed. It was too real. That had to be a dream, he though to himself. The fireflies were fully active and the crickets were stringing along their song. It was sometime in the night. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, just that he had slept and the dream was so vivid. so horrible. He pulled his knees to chest and shivered; both at the cold of the night and the realty of his dream. 


	3. Part 3

Part III: A Hero's Farewell  
  
Saria stood at the bottom of Link's ladder for a moment before calling up to him.  
  
"Link? Are you going to come down today? It's almost mid afternoon." She waited for a response, but none came. A worried look crossed her face as she slowly scaled the ladder to his room. "Link?" She pulled the curtain aside and saw him huddled to himself against the bed. "Oh, Link," She kneeled down and slowly crawled to him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Link only blinked, not really acknowledging her presence. He seemed to be staring off into space as if he were dreaming while he was awake. She moved next to him and pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her head on her knees, she looked at him for a long moment. His stare worried her. A look of total shock she could see in his eyes now. What happened to you, Link? She wondered. Swallowing hard, she moved a little closer to him. As if they were magnets of opposites poles, he moved away, keeping the same distance between the two.  
  
"Link.." She allowed his name to hang in the air, hoping that at some point he would respond to it. But still, only the same blank stare. "Fine," she said softly, "When you feel you are ready to talk, I'll be outside." She stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
Saria looked around, as if the phrase was uttered out of pure emptiness. She looked down to Link, his eyes now fixed on her as a small tear streamed from his face. She bit her lip and moved back to him, kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Link." She reached for his hand slowly. But as if his own words had brought him from the dead, Link leaped into her arms, a heavy stream of tears flowing from his eyes. Saria wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his soft yellow hair. "I know. I know. Everything will be ok."  
  
After a minute, Link wiped his tears away and looked her in the eyes, "No. no it won't. Everything will be hard, it's going to be so hard."  
  
"What do you mean?" Saria pulled her head back, better to his full face.  
  
Link slowly shook his head, giving his eyes another swipe with his sleeve. " There is so much to be done. So many people will die. This place, Hyrule and all of this world will be covered in darkness and ruled by evil."  
  
Saria's face turned to worry, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I just know. I've seen it before."  
  
"Before?" she cocked her head to the side, not sure of how to take what he was telling her.  
  
"I've." he thought a moment. No, she wouldn't believe him if he told her about what he had been through; the travel through time, the fights with Ganon, his meeting with Princess Zelda, and the awakening of the Sages. It was all too much for anyone to believe. He sighed gently. "I've just been having doubts about what the Deku Sprout had told me, told us. It's too much for me."  
  
"If I could take it all away, Link I would, I really would." She combed out his hair slowly, trying to pick her words carefully as not to upset him. "But. but we both know that the wisdom of the Deku Sprout comes directly from the Great Deku Tree. All wisdom, knowing of things that are to happen, it can tell us these things now."  
  
"Saria. do you know what happened to the Great Deku Tree?" He studied her for a moment as she lowered her head.  
  
"Yes, Link. Well, I don't know what happened exactly, but." She looked him in the eye, "You killed Him."  
  
Link's eyes widened. "What?!" He laughed loudly. "Mido told you that, didn't he?"  
  
Hearing his laughter, she lowered her head, "I-I should have searched for the truth instead of listening to Mido. I know, it's my stupidity." She looked up to Link who looked like a totally different person. He had relaxed a leg and had both arms wrapped around one knee, but he was smiling. Yes, a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile through her blush. "Well. what happened while you were there?"  
  
Just as quickly as he had changed, he reverted to his distant self. " Well. The Great Deku Tree was already dying. A curse by.a very evil man searching for the Spiritual Stone, killed him. The Great Deku Tree wanted me to free Him of the creatures inside. I suppose a bout of peace before he passed on."  
  
Saria looked to the ground, processing this new information. "But then you left the forest."  
  
He looked up to her, so that part wasn't a dream; I had left. He shivered at this new realization. He only nodded in response. Link looked into Saria's eyes, wanting to ask when he had returned, how long he had been gone, when she stood up suddenly.  
  
"You returned two days later. The owners of Lon Lon Ranch brought you to the Kokiri Gates. You were asleep, but we all throught you were dead. You slept for another day, and then it was like you had never left. well save for the times you spent alone." She looked out the window, leaning on her hands, "What happened Link?"  
  
He gathered himself from the floor and sat on the bed. He proceeded to tell her his tale. The tale that he had so hoped was a dream. But as the words flowed from his mouth at his triumphs and near deaths, he began to gain confidence in himself again. At some points he jumped to the floor and acted out the fights. He watched Saria's expressions as he told her about the outside, all of the places that she would never see with her own eyes. The vast fields of Hyrule, the deep blue of Lake Hylia, the majesty of the Zora's lair, and the horrific details of Ganons' castle. She smiled through the story. Whether or not she believed any of what had happened to him, or thought that he was just a wonderful story teller, it didn't matter to him anymore. Through the course of the story, he found himself filled the same feelings that he had felt when he had encountered each danger he described.  
  
Finally he fell backwards on his bed, breathing deeply after telling the tale, almost as if he had said it all in one word. He looked to Saria, who was now staring off into space. "Saria? Are you ok?" he tapped her hand gently.  
  
She jumped with a small squeal looking to him. They both enjoyed a laugh at her timidity. They sat for a while after the laughter. The fireflies had once again come out to begin their nightly dance, which was orchestrated by the crickets. She sighed softly and looked to him. "I know what you have told me is true. The Deku Sprout told me a great deal of what you had been through after you left yesterday. And I just want you to know that I have faith in you, Link. I know you can do it. For the world, for Hyrule. for your friends. " She trailed off as she looked into his eyes. He began to chuckle.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He leaned back on his bed as she looked away, another deeper blush on her face.  
  
Suddenly Navi came flying through the window, dancing around the room. "Link! You're ok! I came by earlier in the morning and you looked like a vegetable or something. But you're alive!" She whirled around his head making high-pitched noises that sounded sort of like laughter. Suddenly she stopped, noticing that Saria was in the room. She slowly fluttered to her and bowed with a curious faerie curtsey. "Oh, hello, Saria. I didn't see you here." Navi cast another glance to Link who was smiling at this display, "But isn't it good that he's alive again!" Once more she continued her flying antics.  
  
"Navi. please, please, calm down." Saria was trying to calm the faerie down. After a moment, Navi conceded, and came to silent flutter. "Thank you. We were discussing Links' adventure outside of the Forest. Do you remember it, Navi?"  
  
A little nod by the faerie followed by a yes sound. "I remember every bit of it. I can't remember when I've had such an exciting time!"  
  
"Remember what we talked about earlier, Navi." Link started with a low voice. "About how I didn't want to risk any lives doing what I have to do."  
  
"I know, Link. But I am your faerie, and where ever you go. I go!" She stood in the air, her tiny hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
Saria let out a small giggle. "It seems you still have your traveling mate, Link."  
  
Link smiled and puts a finger out for Navi to land on, which she did without a question. "At this point, I wouldn't have it any other way." The two companion exchanged glances for a moment. "The way I see it, the door of time should still be open. I've already gathered the Spiritual Stones. "He hung his head a moment, "but the moment I open the doors. Ganon will take control of the world."  
  
Saria followed Link and also hung her head. "It seems that things won't change after all."  
  
A long silence filled the room. All members present thinking, trying to find a way to stop the King of Thieves without causing harm to the rest of the world. Link fell back against the wall, looking to the ceiling.  
  
"If I had grown in the Temple of Sages. then what's to say that I can't grow older without going there?"  
  
Saria raised a brow. Wondering what he was thinking. "You mean leaving the forest for years until Ganon plans to make his siege?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." Link looked to her. "It will take years of waiting, but this way he shouldn't have the power to destroy the lands of Hyrule as he did before. I would like to see the lands as they are years from now."  
  
Saria sighed and closed her eyes. "Your mind is made up then? This is what you are to do?"  
  
Link nodded to her, "It seems like the only thing to do without causing thousands of deaths. Plus. I'll still have the upper hand."  
  
"But what about the Ocarina, Link?"  
  
Link smiled and turned his attention to Navi, " We won't need it, Navi. We'll just grow old until the time comes to fight."  
  
Navi lowered her wings, "Oh. I was looking forward to the nice rest and not worrying about anything. but they thing you're talking about will take years and years and years!" She began her fluttering around the room again.  
  
Link stood and watched Navi a moment. "It'll be ok, Navi. It won't be too bad."  
  
Saria placed her hands on her hips, "It's settled then. You will leave the Forest and wait. But Link. please know when you leave, it's for good. If you are trying to become an adult, you must never come back. Coming here will only keep you young."  
  
Link nodded with a long frown. " I know. but it's the only way."  
  
***** Moments later, the trio stood at the bridge that connects Kokiri to the rest of Hyrule. Link stared down the long tunnel, still dark from the night, but to his eyes it seemed that this tunnel would be his tomb. He shifted his sword into place on his belt and gripped his shield tightly in his hand. This was it. the dream would become reality once more. Every detail that he remembered. every encounter would be relived. He somehow felt older and wiser at this thought, although his body still resembled that of a child. He looked over his head to Saria who leaned against the ropes of the bridge, looking over the edge. Her eyes were glittering, almost ready to cry.  
  
He started to walk to her, but consoling her would only delay things. He may see something in her eyes that would fill his heart with loss and force him to stay. He closed his eyes and snapped his head back to the tunnel. Taking a deep breath he took a step toward his destiny.  
  
"Link, wait!" Saria called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, directly into her eyes. Tears had already begun to fall off of her skin. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Promise me that when it is all over you will come and see me. Please. come back.."  
  
She hung to his neck tightly before throwing her head into his chest and sobbing softly. Gritting his teeth, he forced his arms up and around her, holding her tightly. "I promise, Saria. I promise."  
  
With that he shoved her from his body and ran into the tunnel. A moment later he was swallowed by the darkness.  
  
Saria sat on the bridge, tears still streaming down her face. She stared into the darkness, hoping that he would come back for a last goodbye. Hoping that he would shout from the other end of the tunnel a simple goodbye. Minutes passed and nothing. She sighed deeply and pulled herself from her knees and wiped her eyes dry. She would have to go on with her life for a long time without seeing her friend. With this thought laying heavy on her heart, she turned to enter the Forest.  
  
"And what the hell was that all about!?" Mido was standing behind her. She screamed and jumped, his presence almost scaring her almost to death. He offered her wide grin. "Well? Where did the twerp run off to this time?"  
  
She stared him in the eyes, tears now mixed with anger as she bolted past him. Mido stood and watched her run, a smug look on his face. "I've had it with him. she's always liked him. Well. with him gone, that will change." He smirked to himself and locked his hands behind his back and walked back into the forest, a deep chuckle building in his throat. 


	4. part 4

Part IV: The Fall of a Kingdom  
  
A dark cloaked figure bustled down the corridor to the main audience chamber of Hyrule Castle. His fingers were intertwined with one another as he mumbled softly to himself, "Master will not be pleased... I will suffer for this... oh me...." He reached the large doors that lead into the throne room. Two guards stood still as statues on either side of the oak doors, spears in hand, crossed over the center of the door.  
  
"No one may enter without permission." Barked out one of the centuries.  
  
The cloaked man; hunched over, his fingers still twiddling nervously, looked up to the guard. A set of piercing white eyes shot up as the man hissed. Both guards backed away slowly admitting him without question. The doors were pushed open slowly and the man entered the chambers.  
  
Inside were various tapestries from centuries past kings of Hyrule. Many of the different tapestries told stories of great victories and others told tales of peaceful times. As the tradition, when each king stepped down from his throne, a great tapestry was placed in the halls in his honor. At the end of the hall, near the entrance, the most recent tapestry was being measured for its mounting soon. The cloaked man disregarded the tradition and the splendor of the art works here; instead he moved toward the throne.  
  
His hands began shaking violently as he reached the bottom of the throne. He looked up to the darkness where a figure sat vaguely silhouetted by the dim torches near. In a small and serpent-like voice the cloaked man spoke.  
  
"My lord, I am pleased to announce to you that stones are indeed in place in the Temple of Time." He paused and waited for a response from up high, but none was given, he continued, "However, it pains me to report to you that the key to opening the doors is... err... suffice less to say... has gone missing." Immediately the man cringed close to the ground, awaiting a horrible backlash from his lord. There was still no response from the throne. Only a set of gleaming yellow eyes that seemed to be reading his every thought and emotion stared down on him. The man stammered on. "B-b- but... if it pleases his lordship, we have caught one of the handmaidens. She was seen in a nearby village by a scout and was apprehended for questioning. Shall I bring her before you?" The eyes blinked.  
  
The man smiled under his shadowy cloak and ran down the hall, the sound of his slippers echoing throughout the hall. A moment later a tall silver haired woman was drug into the thrown room. Blood trickling down her face from open lacerations. Her body was also badly bruised from the interrogation.  
  
The figure on the throne leaned forward slightly, his heavy armor clanked as he moved. "She insists that she has never sworn fealty to the king... but we have dug up many records that would suggest otherwise." He turned to the woman and smiled, his yellow teeth showing from under his cloak. "But why would she lie to us? Does she have a reason?" He extended a hand and touched her cheek softly. The woman snapped her head back and shot a murderous stare at him. The cloaked man merely chuckled. "She is a bit feisty still. But I think that if..."  
  
"Enough!" A voice boomed like thunder from the throne. It echoed through the great hall, each tone sounding like the roar of a great dragon. The cloaked man hunched close to the ground as a large shadow began to decend from atop the throne. The woman stood, her posture straight and her eyes never flinching from the figure. She watched as it grew closer to her, casting a shadow over herself. A hand emerged from the shadowy figure and touched the womans' face softly. "My dear Impa.. it has been a long time since we met. I am sure that you remember me as I remember you." The throaty voice echoed through the hall, causing the cloaked man to tremble on the ground.  
  
Impa stared like a statue and spoke not a word. The dark figure laughed deep. "And still as stubborn as ever. I should have guessed as much."  
  
"What have you done with our king, you filth?" Impas voice was hard. She chocked back her courage, keeping it inside her body.  
  
"Why my dear Impa... I can assure that no harm has come to your precious king, " he paused and grabbed her by the hair, yanking it hard to look him in the eyes, "Yet. And if something does happen... it would fall upon your head." He snapped her neck forward and began to pet her head. "You see, Impa. Serving a king is two sided. You have the followers that are loyal to the king... and then you have those like myself; who say they are loyal but nothing else. And I am sure you are very loyal to your king. But how loyal I wonder." The figure removed his hood, revealing his deep red hair and dark eyes. The same devious smirk that had laid upon his face from the first day that Impa had laid eyes on him was still there, but growing wider.  
  
"Bring him!" Ganon shouted as the cloaked man scrurried to his feet and darted down the hall. Ganon crossed his legs over the arm of the throne and stared down at Impa who still held her posture. "Oh do relax my dear. Things will only get much worse from this point on, I assure you."  
  
A few moments later a commotion could be heard coming down the hall to the main chamber room. Impa looked over her should to see the king being lead to the throne in shackles. His clothes were tattered and torn and his face was begining to show massive bruising. He smiled when he saw Impa.  
  
Ganon was already marching down the stairs. He flew to the king just as he was about to speak to Impa. With a great hand, Ganon grabbed the kings jaw and squeezed. "There are those that still pledge their lives to you, Highness. Do you consider these people fools considering that your power has been taken from you? Or do you consider them to be blessed for keeping true to the ways of Hyrule?" Ganons eye flared with hatred as he looked at the old man. The king swallowed hard and tried to speak. The next moment, the king was face first on the ground, brought down by a massive back hand from Ganon.  
  
"Your audience is waiting for your answer!" He crossed his arms and looked at Impa. She seemed hesitent to run to his side and aid him. "Go to him, worm. Help the old man up... help him speak."  
  
Impa ran to her king, helping him to his feet. He stood straight up and looked at Ganon. "To answer your question, Gerudo, those who aid the king of Hyrule will become saints for their good deeds."  
  
Ganon stood for a moment in thought. "And do you feel that you have done just to this land of yours?"  
  
"Yes I do, with all my heart."  
  
"Hmmph." Ganon began to walk slowly toward him. "But there is just one thing that bothers me about your little thought. To be saint.... that person would have to die wouldn't they?"  
  
Impas eyes grew large at his last words. She jumped infront of the king to stop the attack from coming... only, there was no attack. Ganon looked down at her and shook his head. "My dear girl.. what ever are you doing? Do you think that I would kill the king?"  
  
She cast a look at him and stood back to her feet, and took her place at the kings side once more. She looked to him and noticed a thing red line falling from his neck. The kings eyes moved to her. He tried to speak, but the motion forced the veins to burst. Blood began to gush from his throat. Impa tried to help, but Ganon held her tight on her shoulder. She watched as the king fell to his knees, blood gurggling out of his mouth. He fell to the floor and his body relaxed. The cloaked man stood with a large grin, holding a bloody dagger.  
  
"Now, Impa... there is only one king that you must swear to. And since this one has expired," Ganon kicked the dead king in the side, lifting his body from the ground a few inches before thudding back down. "That would make me your new king. And as your new king I will ask this one time... and one time only...."He grabbed her hard by the neck." Where is the key to open the Temple of Time?" Impa let out a great laugh as Ganon relaxed his grip. She backed slowly from him.  
  
"The key is in the safest hands in this world. And they are being guarded by powers that even your forces can not hope to defeat."  
  
"That is all well and good, but my patience is running thin, tell me now!" Ganon took a massive step toward her. She darted to the cloaked man and ripped the dagger from his hand. "Come now, please... there is no need for theatrics. I will spare your life and those around you. Just tell me where it is."  
  
"Never!" Impa took the dagger and turned the blade toward her. In one motion she buried the blade deep in her chest. She stood a moment as her hands slowly filled with blood. She looked at Ganon and smiled. "And now... I have kept my word.... Long live Hyrule." 


	5. part 5

Part V: Growing up alone.

The sun sat lazily on the rim of Death Mountain. The weeks had been fading into each other so fast that Link had barely noticed the change in himself. Small things that he took for granted over the past few months were slowly starting to dawn on him this evening. Lifting rocks had become a little easier, and the sword was becoming lighter and was slowly becoming smaller in his hand. Sometime soon he would have to venture into Hyrule and perhaps find a shop. His tunic, too, seemed to be getting tighter. He smiled inwardly as he lay his back against a boulder and watched the blazing sun on its final moments in the day.

Navi zoomed in and landed on Links' knee. She let out a soft sigh and sat down. Link looked at her, "What's wrong, Navi?" He moved his leg closer to his face so he could make out the features on the little faeries face. She seemed sad, as if she had been crying for a long time. He knew she was gone for most of the day. She usually left him alone at midday and would go out to search for new food sources.

Link had decided the safest way to live for the both of them was to isolate themselves from everyone. If Ganon had the same memories as Link, then it would be safe to just stay as far away from eyes that might report to the dark king. Safety and the element of surprise would be the only way that things would change the land this time around. He had chosen this way of life, and could only hope from day to day that he had made the right choice.

Navi wiped a hand over her eyes as she sat on his knee. "Things are terrible, Link. The land is in ruin and complete chaos is starting to set in all over the land." A soft sob passed through her tiny body, "It was so much easier to just come back and see things in ruin. It was easier to accept… but to watch it all happen." She flew to him and hugged herself to face. "Oh, Link. It's horrible! I don't know if I can stay sane and watch everything go down in ruin."

Link reached up and patted the tiny faerie on her head with a finger. "I know Navi, I may not be able to see things that you see. But… I can feel it. It's as if the land is calling to me, and all that it knows now is grief and suffering. But this is the way things have to be, Navi. We just need to have faith that everything will work out."

Navi sobbed and fluttered to his chest. "I know… it's just… it's so much to take in." She cast a glance to sun and smiled wildly. "At least Ganon can't take everything away from us. You are right, the land is calling to us. It knows what we are planning, and it hurts that we can't do something sooner."

Link sat for a moment without saying a word. He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly he started to stand and head to the little cave that they had found on the plateau. He looked back at the sun and moved inside the cave. The thoughts and feelings of the conversation laying heavy on his heart. What if this was all going to fall apart? What if it didn't work? What if this time around Ganon became more powerful?

"What if, what if?" Link whispered to himself and sat down and began making a fire. The nights were turning colder. Every once in a while he would find himself missing the comforts of the forest. He missed having his own house. He missed being able to eat whenever he wanted. He missed just not doing nothing and not having a care in the world. "But, maybe this is what growing up is all about?" He thought to himself.

So much to worry about. So much responsibility to be met. The being alone and living on the edge of everything that he had once known. Growing up was hard, but he could manage, he had to, for the sake of everything. But the words that Navi had said, about it being easier to just find things as they were and it being harder to live through it all. He sat with his back against the wall as Navi fluttered into the room and perched beside him.

"Navi?"

"Yeah, Link?"

"Do I look older than I did when I left the forest? I mean… do you think if people didn't know me, that they would know me now?" He looked up to her.

"Well, if they didn't know you before… how would they know you now?"

Link hung his head at his own words. Maybe the months of being alone was starting to weigh in on him more than anything else. He chuckled a little. He had to, it was just too funny.

"Change of plans, Navi. Get some rest. Tomorrow we are going to Kakariko Village."

Navi slowly turned her head and looked down at him, "You really have lost your mind. I thought you said that the best way to do this would be to stay away from everyone and just wait until…"

"Right, I did say that. But, even if Ganon is sending out people looking for me, it's not like he has a good description of what I would look like now. He's really only had a good look at me when I am grown up. I should be able to blend in with everyone."

Navi was quiet for a moment. "Link, there is only one problem with this plan."

He looked into the fire as it started to roar to life. "What's that?"

"He would still remember me. And I don't change. And if you go into a town with a faerie, it will throw up signs. I… I wouldn't be able to come with you, I am sorry."

Link stared at the fire. That was one thing he hadn't thought of. It was true, she had always been with him. A faerie by his side would only bring attention to them. Only the children in the forest were the ones who had faeries, it was common knowledge through out the lands.

"Don't worry… I'll think of something. Get some sleep now."


	6. part 6

Part VI: The Tower

The explosion was low and shook the inside of the castle. Ganon sat upon his throne, one hand propping up his head as he raised a brow to the explosion. Construction of his tower had been underway for several months, and the workers, although well motivated by the almost daily flogging of one of their own, seemed to be struggling with the orders. He let out a soft sigh and stood from his throne as another explosion shuddered the room, almost causing one of the nearby torch-stands to topple. He grinned inwardly. Maybe they were finally getting the idea. But nonetheless, he had to go to them and remind them that they were taking entirely too long with the project.

He strode down the short flight of steps and onto the main rug that stretched the entire length of the hall. The sound of his boots heavy and echoed through the now empty hall. Where the elaborate tapestries once hung, now were the beaten remains of those who had once been loyal to the King of Hyrule.

"Former King of Hyrule," he stopped and looked at one of the random bodies. This one, if he remembered correctly, had been the kings' personal vizier. He had hidden himself well in the depths of the castle, among the family treasure, apparently plotting for his escape into a different land. But once he had been found, he had told the guards that the treasure he was carrying was a tribute to the new king. A horrible liar, and would have been killed on the spot if not for the fact that he told of the every secret place and whereabouts of treasure and records in the castle.

After he had served his purpose, though, Ganon saw it fit to send him on his way; via the gold that he had been found with. He had allowed his lower minions to, in a sense, stone the man with the treasure. Ganon looked at the beaten and bloody remains and smiled, the sound of the man's agony filling him once more with glee.

But enough reminiscing, there were more important matters at hand. He felt the need to tend to them personally an almost Zen-like task. He kept his stride low and slow, taking in the other bodies, filling himself with the blood lust before he met his behind work slaves. Maybe he would have to kill one or two as an example that his patience was not to be tested ever again on this matter.

A dark figure appeared at the end of the hall, heading toward him hurriedly, a small string of whispers and curses coming from its mouth. Ganon stopped and watch the figure come closer, then fall to the ground, bowing.

"My lord," the voice hissed," I have news concerning the construction of your tower."

Ganon took in a deep sigh and crossed his arms across his chest, "And what have you to say, Agahnim?" He looked down on the man, almost tapping his foot, impatient to get to the site to have a word with his workers.

"I-it's about the workers m'lord…" he found it hard to speak to his master, as his eyes moved upwards, the surrounding sites of those that had angered the King of Thieves, bloody and torn remnants of former living beings, he held back a cry to not become one of them.

"Yes, I know. They have fallen behind in their work, and I am heading out to set them straight once and for all." Ganon stepped past the groveling man, his cape sliding over his body. Such uselessness, coming to report on the failings of a group that he had already known were failing. He would have to deal with his servant later.

"T-that's the thing my lord." Agahnim was now striding along side his master.

Ganon stopped and let out a low growl as he turned to face his servant. "You have come to tell me that they are behind and need to be motivated, I know this, Agahnim, why do you persist in wasting my time?"

" They are all dead, Lord Ganon. In the last blast to clear the moat, the all jumped into the explosion, cursing your name" Even as the words exited his mouth, he cowered behind his cloak, ready for a strike from the mighty lords' hand. But none came. He only stood and watched as Ganon slowly looked out toward towers' site. His jaw thin and his hands flexing.

"Well, that does indeed save me a trip, does it not?" he looked down at his servant and grinned. Agahnim shuddered inwardly. He had served Ganon long enough to know that when he grinned, it could only mean one of two things; he was thinking something most evil, or he had just killed a man. Seeing as he was in the throne room all day, Agahnim decided it was the latter.

"And what are your thoughts on this, my lord?"

Ganon stood for a moment and began to walk outside. He stood and looked around at the sky. The sun was still far from setting, but the light was very dim for the time of day. He turned and placed one large paw on his servants shoulder. "I want you to take a legion of troops, and go to Kakariko Village… liquidate it. Take anyone of able body, regardless of age, and bring them here. I wish to speak with them upon their arrival."

Agahnim bowed, a grin of his own pursed his lips as he hissed, "Yes my lord, your will be done." He bowed low as he scurried off into the shadows. Ganon waited a moment and looked after him. He was a twit at times, true, but in time, he would serve his purpose. The Door of Time was still sealed, Zelda was still alive, and that child, the one with the faerie, his body has yet to become unearthed. But it is only a matter of time. Soon he would invade the forest of children, flush him out, and then no one would stand in his way.


End file.
